


Never Saw it Coming

by fondueyourself



Series: If We Don't Destroy Ourselves [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), This is just a little thing I had in mind to round out the series, You don't have to read anything else in the series to enjoy this, everyone else is queer, the only straight ones here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondueyourself/pseuds/fondueyourself
Summary: They didn't mean for this to happen, really, but neither of them is known to pass up a good opportunity.Is it love?Or just lust?More importantly,does that matter?EDIT: I don't intend to continue this because there's no plot, but it's fun for what it is, and I might add to it if I'm inspired.





	1. Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> When all of your coworkers/friends are fucking each other, you don't want to be the only two people not getting any. This fic was mainly to round out the series with the only straight people here, but I do wholeheartedly ship Nat/Sam, and there is a startling lack of fics about them, so I'm determined to make this good.  
> You will fully "get" everything in here even without reading anything else in the series, but there might be background mentions of other characters' relationships because it does tie together.

Sam knew he had it better than a lot of other veterans. For one thing, he was an Avenger. His friends back in DC still teased him about running off with Captain America, but they couldn’t even imagine what it was really like to be fighting in that man’s shadow, let alone living in the floor below him. He was proud of himself for handling the change so well. It wasn’t easy going from a chill and easy post-army life to a life of fighting supervillains and evil organizations. He was back to working with Veterans Affairs here in New York whenever he could, too. 

Even with all the good in his life now, he would still freeze up sometimes. He knew that the sound of fireworks was one of his triggers, but it was the fourth of July, it was Steve’s birthday, and he just wanted to try to have a good time. He went out on the roof with everyone to watch the Macy’s fireworks. He passed around a bag of earplugs, knowing he was not the only one likely to be triggered tonight. Then, he sat down next to Natasha to continue the conversation they’d been having downstairs, and he tried to shove his nerves into the back of his mind.

“My family was always big on holidays. We went all out. The occasion didn’t really matter, my mom just wanted an excuse to throw a party.” He said, leaning back on his elbows. 

Natasha followed his lead. “Well, I don’t have anything against partying; I just don’t really get the holiday thing. If you want to have a party, just do it. Why do you need a special occasion?”

“That makes sense, but without—” Sam was cut short by the blast of the first firework. His head snapped up to see the explosion, and he froze. Despite the beautiful lights, Sam’s mind was flooded with brutal memories.

It’s not that fireworks sound like gunshots. They don’t, really, not the big ones anyway. It’s that his brain didn’t care how similar they sounded. If it was close, his brain made the connection. It knew this sound meant danger, so anything similar to it would make him want to run away, get under cover, or fight back. It was a safety response. As Sam’s blood rushed with adrenaline, it took all his effort to not react. “It’s just lights and sounds,” he muttered to himself. He tried to focus on the colors and shapes, but every pop and bang hit him with another shot of adrenaline. 

Suddenly he felt something different to focus on. Something soft and warm covered his left hand. Without moving, he looked down to see Natasha’s hand gently covering his own, which was shaking with tension. “Are you alright?” She asked, barely audible through the earplugs. 

He felt his muscles loosen and turned to look at her. The panic stopped. The sounds still affected him, but they seemed less threatening, somehow. He turned his hand over to clasp hers. “Yeah. It’s just memories, you know.” He said. He didn’t raise his voice, so he hoped she could still hear him. He felt calmer already, but he didn’t yet dare look up again. 

“I know.” She turned back to the sky, still holding his hand. 

Sam looked around. Clint and Phil must have taken their dog back inside, and Bucky was gone too. Slowly, he turned his head up to see the fireworks again. He kept his attention on the feel of Natasha’s hand, her thumb moving back and forth slowly against the back of his hand. Still, watching and hearing the blasts had him tensing up again.

“It’s funny, I think we might be the only straight ones on the team.” She said. She was trying to distract him. 

Sam took a second before answering, “What about Thor?”

“He’s still with Jane, I think, but I’ve got a feeling he could swing both ways.”

“You know, I actually thought the same thing about you.” He turned his head toward her again with a light smile, teasing her. He tried to tune out the fireworks completely now.

She gave him a sly look. “I’m good at my job, then. When the time calls for it, I know how to push nearly anyone’s buttons. Outside of that though, I tend to stick with men.”

“So you only ‘push people’s buttons,’ when you’re on the job, huh?” He knew she was toying with him, so he played along; at least it held his attention.

“I never said ‘only.’” She smiled and looked back up to see the firework finale just over the river, behind New York City skyline. “Admittedly, it doesn’t work on everybody.” She continued. “How are you, now?” Her tone changed slightly so that she could be referring to the effect of her own flirting or to his nerves.

The popping finally stopped, so he removed the earplugs; she had apparently never put hers in. “I’m feeling great, now.” He kept his tone just as ambiguous as hers.

She lowered her voice, so only he would hear her. “It seems like the party’s wrapping up. Why don’t you knock on my door later if you want to keep this going?” 

Then she stood up, and before he could follow her, she was back inside.

Sam stood up and stretched, pretending he was tired. “Happy birthday, Steve.” He held the door and let everyone back in. They got in the elevator, and he said a quick “goodnight” when the others got off. His was the last apartment floor, just above the common area. 

When he’d first come to New York, Natasha offered him her spare bedroom in her apartment in the tower. He stayed there for two months, building an unexpectedly close friendship with her. Then, Tony and Bruce came out and revealed that there had been another empty apartment the whole time because Bruce had been living with Tony. He had a decent argument with Tony about it then, but considering how things were going with Natasha, maybe he shouldn't be so mad about it. 

Sam sat on his couch for a minute, thinking about Natasha’s invitation. It’s not as though he wasn’t attracted to her; he had certainly thought about it. He wasn’t the type for one-night-stands though, and if that’s all this was, the sex would not be worth the awkwardness later. That left him with two options: he could ignore it, have a shower—and probably jerk off, and go to bed, or he could go up and talk to her. If he ignored it, she might think he’s not interested, in which case, he would have to awkwardly bring this up if he ever decided to ask her out. If he went up there, he might be tempted to just go to bed with her even if she wasn’t looking for a romantic relationship. 

He weighed the options for a minute and decided he would have to trust his willpower. Three minutes later, he was at her door.

* * *

Natasha was trying not to regret her decision back there. When she saw that Sam was anxious about the fireworks, she turned to flirting as a distraction almost on instinct. She was attracted to Sam, but had decided against going down that road shortly after they’d met, and she hadn’t regretted it so far. In general, she avoided romantic engagements out of necessity; she had more important things to focus on. Although, in previous experience, she’d rarely had an opportunity like this one. They had chemistry as friends, she had no reason to distrust his loyalty, she lived with him for two months with (almost) no complaints, he was clearly interested in her, and he was already part of the team. The only thing she had to lose was his friendship, but she could end it on good terms if she needed to, so even that was unlikely. 

Still, she had no plan. She could just take him to bed, but that wouldn’t guarantee anything beyond the one night. She was still contemplating when he knocked on the door. 

Natasha had had the sense not to undress before he came up, but she hadn’t been able to resist taking her bra off the second she’d closed the door, so when she answered the door now, she was partly expecting him to ogle her through her shirt. He did not.

“So, what did you mean by ‘keep this going’?” He asked without greeting.

She stepped aside to let him in and smirked. “What do you want it to mean?”

“Huh, well we could hang out or make out.” He closed the door behind him.

“Or more.” She paused. “Can I be honest with you?”

He widened his stance slightly and stood up straighter. “Have you not been honest with me until now?”

Nat liked that response but decided to ignore it. “I don’t really know what I want to happen after tonight. If we have fun, maybe we’ll do it again, maybe we’ll go on a date; if not, no harm done, and you go back downstairs.”

“To be clear, we’re talking about sex, right?” He took a step closer. He was so cautious; she wanted to tease him, but he probably wouldn't like that just now.

“Yes.” She gave an amused smile and closed the space between them with her hands just above his hips. “What do you say?”

“Yes,” He bent his head to kiss her with a smile that matched hers. 

Natasha met his lips and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. He licked between her lips without hesitation. Nat liked his initiative but liked the feel of his kiss more. He slid one hand down to her butt and gave it a tentative squeeze as if waiting for her to tell him off. She sucked on his lower lip and he took the hint, tightening his grip and pressing his groin to hers. He kissed her like he meant it, and she hummed appreciatively. She slid a hand under his shirt and felt his warm, soft skin and the lean muscle of his back. She stepped away and they undressed feverishly. Without fabric between them, he pulled her back into a more heated and sloppy kiss, letting out a quiet moan as her soft breasts pressed to his chest. 

Natasha let her hands roam freely over his body, turned on by the sight and feel of him naked and lustful. He smelled faintly of sweat and the sweetness of Steve’s birthday cake from earlier. She knew he hadn’t shaved that day because his stubble felt rough under her fingers as she cupped his cheek. There was a low flare of heat in her loins, and she felt herself growing wet. His lips and tongue were smooth but forceful, kissing her more eagerly than she expected. His cock was already fully hard against her hip.

Had he been wanting this? He’d had plenty of chances to ask, what with the casual flirting banter and them living together for two months. She was certainly enjoying this, but she wasn’t sure if she would want to do this again, and she didn’t want to break his heart if he already had feelings for her.

She pushed that thought back when he broke the kiss. He bent over to pull a condom out of his pants pocket and then took her hand to lead them to her bedroom. Natasha pulled the comforter back before they sat on the bed. She stroked his thigh and sat sideways, leaning on one elbow. “So, how do you wanna do this?”

Sam’s dark eyes scanned her body before he met her gaze. “Let me get you going first, then you can take me however you like.”

Nat nodded her approval and lay back, guiding him to straddle her. With one hand next to her shoulder on the bed for support, he met her lips again, then he kissed down her neck and fondled her breast with his other hand. She kept one hand on his waist to balance him, squeezing his firm ass with the other. With him on top of her now, she felt her arousal really picking up. He continued kissing down her chest, lingering to suck warm, wet kisses on her breasts. His hand slid down between her legs and teased her by rubbing the inside of her thigh and up around her hip. His kisses lead down to where she wanted him, though, and he parted her labia with his fingers to give his tongue access. 

She was flushed, hot, and wet for him as he licked over and around her clit. She arched her back and spread her legs wider, and one of Sam’s hands moved around to cup her ass under her. He worked two fingers of his other hand inside her, still licking as he spread and curled his fingers, searching. He moved his head back to breathe easier and began kissing her thighs while using the pad of his thumb to build a rhythm of faster strokes on her now pulsing clitoris. She was breathing heavier as she watched him, but when he found the sweet spot inside her, she dropped her head back with a moan, much louder than she expected. She panted quieter noises as he stroked that spot over again. She felt his mouth around her clit again, drawing her closer to climax. He sucked her gently and brought her over the edge. With another cry of pleasure, she felt her insides tensing, and her vagina pulsed around Sam’s fingers. 

She looked down, and he was grinning and licking his fingers. He opened and put on the condom, and before Nat had fully come down from her orgasm, he asked “How do you want me?” 

Her body gave her the answer while her brain was still somewhat clouded. She felt she could come again with him inside her if she could have some control. “On your back, knees up.” She panted. As she straddled his hips, she leaned back somewhat against his knees. Still hot and wet inside, it was easy for her to slide over him. She smiled to see Sam’s lips part with a sharp inhale. He shifted his hips and rocked upward. Nat accepted the increased pressure against her, and she leaned forward with her hands on his chest for support, so she could push her own hips into his when he lowered them. Slowly at first, she rocked back and forth, doing kegels around his length inside her. When she picked up speed, Sam started panting and thrusting his hips to meet her. The pressure and heat was building again for her, so she reached her hand down to work her clit. Her other hand dropped to the bed, and she looked in Sam’s eyes as she came a second time. The spasming of her vagina around his cock, combined with the sight of her coming undone over him had Sam nearing orgasm, too. He leaned up and caught her lips with his. The angle shift put the pressure of his pubic bone in just the right place so that the jerking of Sam’s hips when he came rocked Nat into a third orgasm with him. 

He released her lips to breathe and moaned long and low. “Damn, Nat. If I knew you could fuck like that . . .” He trailed off. She eased off and lay back on the bed beside him. He took a few deep breaths before getting up, removing the condom, and taking it to the bathroom trash. He paused in the doorway on his way back. Nat could figure what he was probably thinking and patted the bed as an invitation back. 

They lay in silence for a minute before Natasha spoke. “Hey, uh, you don’t have any STIs, do you?”

Sam gave a surprised snort. “No. It’s been a little while, but I got tested after the last time, so no.”

“Good. . . . and same here. So, uh, it’s a little late for now, but I didn’t want to kill the mood earlier. For future reference though, we don’t need to use condoms. I’m uh,” She paused and considered lying, but she liked Sam and could probably trust him. Besides, if this would be a turn off, it would be better to get it out of the way now. “I’m sterile. I can’t get pregnant.”

He turned to face her with surprise and concern showing in his eyes. “Oh,” was all he said. He looked down, and she steeled herself for some kind of rejection. “Why?”

She tried not to look relieved that he was just curious. “It’s part of the training program I was in. They sterilized us when we graduated. It removes the possibility of the one thing that would be more important than a mission.”

“That’s cold. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He said gently. He pulled her closer, and Nat was surprised to find that Sam was a cuddler. 

She kissed his lips once, softly now, without the heat from before, and then reached to turn off the bedside lamp. “You can stay here tonight if you want, but if not, go now, before I fall asleep on you.” She warned him. He pulled the comforter up over them both as his answer.

“You said ‘for future reference,’ so is this gonna happen again?” Sam whispered.

Natasha took a moment before answering, “I wouldn’t mind, but don’t you go getting sappy on me, Wilson. I have a reputation.”


	2. What's Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam invites Natasha over after a battle.

Sam had watched Natasha from the air throughout the entire battle. It wasn’t hard to multitask this way because his bullets apparently did little more than startle the giant monster-of-the-week, so he was just flying around to keep its attention off of the others. Natasha kept her distance as the bear-like beast stumbled around a neighborhood in Portland, Oregon. She and Clint shot at it from the ground to keep it moving while Thor and Hulk beat it into submission and eventually unconsciousness. Natasha seemed unphased and almost bored.

Sam landed near her after the creature went down. “So, what, this kind of thing isn’t cool enough for you anymore?” He teased.

“After coming face-to-face with Hulk a few times, a giant bear-person that’s only hurting people _unintentionally_ is pretty dull,” she shrugged.

Sam suspected she was putting on a front, but he couldn’t detect any actual evidence of it that he could use to tease her. In the month since their first hook-up, teasing had become their primary form of flirting.

While Tony flew half-naked Bruce back to the jet, the rest of the team were left to walk back like mere humans. Thor and Sam could have flown if they wanted to, but hung back as a courtesy to Nat and Clint. With the communicators now off, Sam spoke quietly, walking close but not touching Natasha.

“Well, those two are shacking up,” he referred to Stark and Banner, who were now flying away from the quinjet, “and I would bet you anything Steve and Bucky have been getting busy while we’re gone; what do you say we make our own fun when we get back?”

She gave him a sideways smirk. “Ehh, next time, don’t lead up to it by talking about our friends fucking each other. Not that I mind it happening, but getting me to think about them doing it is _not_ going to turn me on.”

“I don’t need to turn you on that way. I have other ways of seducing you.” Sam shrugged, in what he hoped was a smooth recovery.

“I look forward to seeing them.” Nat laughed.

Sam sat opposite her on the quinjet, and their continuous eye-contact became a competition of flirty facial expressions that only stopped after they landed back at the tower. They were both glad that Clint had been in the cockpit and that Thor had been preoccupied with texting Jane. Sam showered in his own apartment and was about to go up to Natasha’s floor when he heard a knock on his door.

She wore a black camisole without a bra and loose red workout shorts. Her wet hair hung over her shoulders in dark auburn waves. Sam let her in and spared no time before kissing her. They’d done this a few times now, and it was becoming almost routine. Sam was already growing aroused since his body seemed to have learned that kissing immediately after answering the door (or after going to Natasha’s door) meant that sex was forthcoming. It helped that after his shower, he’d only put on boxers, so when Nat pulled their bodies together, there was hardly anything obstructing the feel of her breasts, stomach, and pelvis against him. They were both still warm and flushed from their showers; their mingling body heat made what little clothes they wore stick to their skin with dampness that could have been sweat just as well as residual shower water. As soon as they reached Sam’s bed, they removed the damp fabric.

Without the tank top covering her, Natasha gave the slightest shiver, and her nipples hardened from the chilled air. Sam bent and took one of them in his mouth. He felt her chest rise as she inhaled sharply.

“Mmm, that’s good.” She muttered.

Sam sucked and released her nipple with a small “pop.” He grinned and replaced his mouth with his forefingers and thumbs on both of her nipples. “Yeah?” This was his favorite thing about sex with Natasha. She seemed to let herself go, and he got to tease and tantalize her, finding out what she liked and didn’t like. He’d learned something new almost every time. He’d learned to never skip her nipples last week.

He lifted one knee to rest next to her hip on the bed, and he gently pushed her back while fondling her breasts. His other leg came up on her other side in a straddle over her while he leaned down to kiss her.

Nat’s hands followed his body, sliding over his shoulders, back, and butt. She gripped his ass as they kissed and pulled him down on top of her. He reached down to reposition his erection to rub against her clit. They rocked together, and Sam enjoyed the quiet moans that escaped Nat’s lips. She tried to kiss him, but with both of them panting, they couldn’t maintain it for more than a second at a time. Sam’s forehead fell to the pillow beside Natasha’s head.

When she was close to coming—Sam knew by the insistent rocking of her hips for friction, he eased back and slid his throbbing cock inside her. He gasped and moaned to feel her heat and wetness surrounding him and knew it wouldn’t take long. Natasha took over the previous position of his cock with her fingers, rubbing herself while he lay over her and thrust into her vagina. As she stroked herself faster, her left hand grabbed his ass. Her grip tightened, and Sam could feel her vagina pulsating around his dick when she came. He held still for a moment to take in the sensation and felt his own climax building. He rolled his hips once, twice, and came on the third.

“Natasha,” he moaned into her shoulder, “Mmm, you feel so good.”

“Yes, I do.” She kissed his temple before he sat up to pull out. “You always make sure I come first. You’re the only man I’ve been with who’s done that every time. Thank you.”

Sam grinned. “Hey, I know what’s important.” He said as he walked to the bathroom for a washcloth. “If you don’t go first, then I’ve gotta do you after me. I wouldn’t want to leave any woman hanging, but for you, I wouldn’t dare. God knows what you’d do to me if I did.” He handed her a clean cloth when he returned and lay face up on the bed beside her.

“Am I still that intimidating to you? Even now that we’re having sex?”

“ _Especially_ now that we’re having sex.” He laughed. “I know what you could do to me, and I don’t intend to give you any reasons.”

She just smiled at him, letting him make his own assumptions, as usual. They lay together for a few minutes, still enjoying the post-orgasm high. When Natasha finally got up to go, Sam felt a pang of sorrow.

“Hey, wait.” Sam grasped at her wrist, preventing her from leaving the bed. He knew she would pull away easily if she wanted to, but she let him hold her back. “Not that I’m not enjoying just having sex with you, but uh, why don’t you stick around this time? It’s not late; we could watch a movie, have dinner.”

The smile she threw him was soft and didn’t reach her eyes. “That’s sweet, but I think want some alone time, tonight.”

“Like you don’t get enough of that.” Sam had only meant to sound mildly annoyed, but there was more than a touch of anger in his tone. He sought to right that with an explanation; “Tell me straight, Nat. Do you want a real relationship? Don’t get my hopes up if you don’t.”

She slipped her wrist out of his hand and wouldn’t meet his eyes as she pulled on her shorts. She swallowed audibly before looking up to answer him. “I don’t know.” She covered her uncertainty with a flirtatious smile, lips pursed. “Maybe you should take me on a real date, and we’ll figure it out.”

Sam saw through the look, but didn’t argue. “Sounds like a plan.” The corners of his lips rose slightly, but dropped as soon as she left the room.

“Relationship or not, this is gonna kill me.” He mumbled wryly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting the hang of writing these two, especially dialogue. Please, tell me if anything sounds ~off~ or ooc, so I can fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting is caring! Tell me what you liked and disliked; it makes me a better writer. <3


End file.
